Castaway
by Lola Cola 7
Summary: Bella Swan is involved in a terrible plane crash that could change her life. "Will I be alone forever?" I whispered into the bitterly cold air, stifling my sobs into my shriveled hands. Is she really alone on the island she finds, or will help be closer than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1 - Castaway

**Author's Note: Everybody's heard of the film, **_**Castaway **_**with **_**Tom Hanks **_**- right? Well, I thought I would take the idea and mould my own story using the Twilight characters. Look out for the similarities, but it won't be exactly the same. **

**So, on with the story.**

**WARNING: Chapter's will not be extravagantly long because I have classes and work so I can't update every night.**

**All typos and errors are mine, if you see anything dramatically life changing then please alert me.**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to borrow the characters.**

**...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**...**

I hated flying.

It made me anxious, irritable and nauseous.

My first trip in an aeroplane was when I was six years old to visit my dad in the States. My mom had moved me to England when I was five but brought me back a year later to visit Charlie, my Dad. That flight had excited me, and, who can blame me - I was only six. The thought of being above the clouds at that age when I was still in Disney Princess land was phenomenal.

Nowadays, I couldn't hate flying more.

The terminal was crappy enough with all the pushing and shoving and the argy-bargy of getting your bags checked in, your passport stamped, and then there was boarding the flight and getting a good seat and filing away your luggage.

There was always a busybody getting up every five minutes to shuffle and rummage through their bags and sticking their bottom in your face in the process. Today, all of that was happening to me.

I had found a seat, stored my luggage and had my headphones in, ready for a quiet, easy flight across the ocean to America.

I had a row to myself until a petite, dark haired woman sat down beside me and practically sat her ginormous handbag on my knee. I angled myself towards the window and tried to fall asleep, not wanting to watch the world become smaller and smaller underneath me.

...

I was jolted awake sometime later by the woman next to me and I opened my eyes to see her forehead wrinkled with worry as she leaned in closer to me.

"Hun, you better waken up," She whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked sleepily, disoriented. I felt another jolt that wasn't caused by the woman's hands.

"Turbulence, or so they keep tellin' us," She snorted, her accent a thick Texan. I looked out of the window and saw rain hammering against the window, the dark night sky surrounding the plane.

"Is it a storm?" I whispered fearfully, turning my music off and untangling my headphones.

"I think so hun, but they won't tell us nothing'. It's all "_Calm down Miss, no need to worry_" kind of bullshit that ain't calming me down nothing," She exclaimed angrily with a flourish of her tiny hands.

I sat back in my seat, biting back tears. I always feared this would happen, but had not experienced it before.

_Turbulence._

It sounded so scary.

I knew it was just the wind jostling the plane around a little and it happened all the time all over the world on lots of different flights, but I couldn't help worrying all the same.

Everyone else on the plane was murmuring amongst themselves, some talking on cell phones. I gulped as the Texan woman took out her own phone and began muttering animatedly into the receiver, obviously contacting her family.

Something bad was going on, I could feel it.

I couldn't move and I could barely breathe from shock. This could not be happening to me. I had been flying back and forth from England since I was six, and nothing like this had ever occurred.

The plane shook violently and the air hostess lost her balance and fell over into the aisle.

That's when the shouting and profanities began, questions being thrown in all directions but none being answered. The hostess looked startled as she stumbled to her feet and rushed away from the clamouring of questioning and went into the cockpit.

I didn't blame her.

I took out my phone, fingering it for a few seconds and trying to decide if I should contact my Dad and tell him we might be delayed.

In the end, I shut my phone off and stowed it in my jeans pocket, deciding I was going to be fine; nothing would happen.

Then the captains voice came over the intercom.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, we are experiencing extreme turbulence at the moment but everything should be back to normal within a few minutes, please stay in your seats and remain calm as we can do nothing at the moment but press onwards and let the storm pass. I hope everyone has had a comfortable flight so far and-"

He was cut off by the largest jolt yet and alarms began ringing. Screams floated into the air and I shrunk into my seat, breathing hysterically. People were unbuckling their seatbelts and reaching for oxygen masks, some clasping each others hands and some crossing themselves.

The Texan woman was frantically pressing buttons on her phone.

"No signal," She whispered fearfully, dropping the phone and clutching my arm.

"My name's Alice Brandon, I'm from Southern Texas and I'm twenty years old," She rushed out as I held her hand tightly.

"I'm Bella Swan, twenty years old from Forks, Washington but currently living in England," I told her. Was this a goodbye speech?

"Nice to meet you, if it had been under better circumstances I might have offered you a drink somewhere," She mumbled sadly, her eyes tearing up.

I nodded and bit my lip, the plane still rumbling and groaning. The whole plane was filled with shouts and protests as cell phones slid across the floor and luggage fell out of compartments.

"Oh god," I muttered, tears spilling over at last.

"What's happenin'?" Alice sobbed into my shoulder, her spiky black hair tickling my chin. I didn't have time to answer her as the plane lunged forward and my seatbelt snapped, sending me flying into the seats in front. I saw Alice being hurled to the other side of the plane, blood pouring from her mouth.

I screamed as my body thumped over more seats and the plane began spinning and hurtling towards the ground. Everything blurred as bodies were thrown about, bags and oxygen masks hurtling towards the front of the plane.

I got to my feet just as the doors were ripped off and a horrible suction sound blasted my ears. People were sucked out of the doors and into the darkness, shouts and pleas going with them. I crawled over to the orange box near the cockpit and opened it, finding a life vest and an inflatable raft. I took them out and pulled on the vest lopsidedly, attaching it as best as I could as the wind whipped at my hair and knocked the breath out of me.

I sobbed violently, watching as more bodies sailed past me and out the door. I gripped a broken pole tightly, my knuckles turning white with effort. I slipped along the floor in my flat shoes and screamed when I was tugged violently towards the door.

I tightened my grip and held on, not knowing when this would end.

I had once been on a roller coaster in a popular theme park in England that had hurtled downwards in a straight line towards the ground and into a tunnel. It was the first and last experience I had had with roller coasters and didn't go on another again. This was ten times worse. I kept a hold of the raft, holding the string in my spare hand.

I felt a humongous explosion as we hit the ocean and water rapidly filled the cabin, causing me to become submerged in the horribly dark water as it began dragging me down into the darkness. I gasped and struggled, fighting to get the raft open with blind eyes.

It caught on something and kept me under longer, my oxygen running out as I panicked, gasping in bucketfuls of water.

I choked and spluttered, tugging at the string on the raft desperately. It finally gave in and inflated, pulling me upwards and out of the plane, into the ocean and into the sweet, sweet air.

I drank in lungfuls as I coughed and gasped and heaved, grabbing onto the raft for dear life as I stared out through blurry eyes at the damage caused by the crash.

There was flames floating along the waves in the oil and fuel spillage and I knew I needed to get away before the engines exploded. I cried helplessly, watching dismembered bodies float past as I paddled the raft away from the wreckage, hearing the explosion before I saw it.

I was thrown underwater again, not having time to take in breath.

The water blurred my vision as I floated back up to the surface, flailing my arms frantically, choking up salty water.

I spotted my yellow raft amongst the debris and grabbed it again, hauling myself into the middle and holding on tightly as the waves got higher and higher, my tears swallowed up by the adrenaline and fear as I went up one wave and crashed down the other side of it.

I sobbed mournfully as I thought about my Mom, tiny Alice, my Dad and my best friend Rosalie; people I would most likely never see again.

I wished I had made that phone call now, Charlie would be worrying, wondering where I was and why I hadn't contacted him. I had promised I would call him when I was halfway there.

I closed my eyes as the rain fell down onto me torrentially, making sure every crevice and pore of my skin and clothing was filled with water. The sky was dark and looming above me; I had never been so scared in all my life.

My clothes were heavy with water and sagged against me, pressing uncomfortably against my heaving chest. The raft was rapidly filling with rainwater and I feared it might sink or capsize with the force of the wind and waves.

I wanted this nightmare to end - I wanted to wake up to see Alice shaking me to consciousness again, but she was probably dead.

I cried more at that realisation. Did anyone know where we were? I could be here for days, alone, frightened and left to die.

I was dizzy and sick, holding in the urge to throw up all over my already sticky, damp state.

I let my eyelids slide close and allowed the darkness to claim me.

...

**Chapter End Notes: Sorry about the cliffhanger, forgive me? I know this chapter will have been boring and seemingly pointless but trust me, it was needed. We will see what is in store for our Castawayella in the next chapter. In the meantime, please leave me a review so I can see if this story is worth pursuing. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Coconut

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and forgave me for the cliffhanger. WARNING: Chapter's will not be extravagantly long because I have classes and work so I can't update every night. All typos and errors are mine, if you see anything dramatically life changing then please alert me.**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to borrow the characters. **

**…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**…**

**BPOV**

I didn't wake again until sunrise that morning. I had no idea what time it was, where I was or where I was heading. All I knew was that this raft was the only thing keeping me alive, afloat and out of danger. That, I was thankful for.

I pried back my crusty eyelids to be met with a calm, blue sky and soft fluffy clouds floating across it. It was a drastic change from last night but did nothing to soothe me.

I was still lost, alone and scared.

I was still clutching the ropes lining the edge of the raft tightly, my fingers cramped and sore from the effort. My clothes were still damp and heavy, weighed down from the water that had soaked into them. The sun was nearing a high point in the sky and I wondered how far I had travelled while I had been unconscious.

I was surprised I had slept through all that had happened. I thought about Charlie as I floated along aimlessly, gazing up at the sky through blurry eyes. My hair stuck to my face uncomfortably but I couldn't be bothered to push it away. My mother, Renee, would be frantic with worry when she found out there had been a plane crash and I had been involved. Rosalie would be phoning me constantly, leaving me an unimaginable number of text messages. I didn't even want to think about how my brother Emmett would react.

My tears ducts had dried up in the heat and I had no more tears left to cry.

I felt the raft bump against something solid and forced myself upwards to peer over the side. I stared at the boulder I had hit in wonder and joy, looking past it to see a long stretch of sand.

_An island! _

I scrabbled to my feet as quickly as I could manage on my battered legs and hauled myself over the side of the raft and onto the gritty sand beneath. I wriggled my toes, hoping this wasn't a silly illusion and I had accidentally plunged myself into the middle of the sea.

When I was certain I wasn't dreaming, I took a step forward and listened out for any sign of life. There wasn't a sound to be heard, save for the gentle sound of the waves lapping at the shoreline. I took another step forward, surveying the landscape.

There was a dense cluster of palm trees in the near distance, with branches and leaves lined up in front of the it where the waves had come in and left them. I dragged the raft along behind me, stumbling a few times and wincing in pain. I stopped and let out a long, ragged breath, bending over to support my upper body weight with my hands on my knees. I drank in a few more deep breaths and pushed my hair out of my face, tucking the ratty strands behind my ears and sighing heavily.

I walked another few steps along the waterline and eventually made my way up the gentle slope of sand that lead up to the palm tree forest. I didn't know much about the Geography of the Earth, but I knew you didn't get palm trees in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

I figured the plane must have went off course and crashed near West Africa. I nearly cried at the thought, biting them back desperately. I listened to the sound of the water hitting the shore and wondered if there was any wildlife here. So far, I hadn't seen or heard anything other than the sound of my own wheezy breathing and water.

I had heard enough about water for one lifetime.

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and created an eerie atmosphere that made me shudder, despite my damp clothing.

My stomach grumbled uncomfortably and I knew I would need to eat and drink soon, otherwise my chances of staying alive for more than a few hours were very slim. I had no idea what time it was, where I was or how I was going to get home.

I wasn't even going to attempt to swim back out into the unknown as I would only die quicker or get eaten by a shark or something.

"Hello?!" I called out suddenly, thoughtlessly. It was impossible to think there was anyone else here. It was deserted, creepy and dead. Nothing would survive here for very long, including me.

"Hello…? Is there anybody here?!" I yelled weakly, my voice no more than a pathetic croak. The salt water had parched it dry and I felt like a frog.

I flopped down in a shaded part near the trees and hung my head in my hands. I stared at the gritty sand between my legs and frowned sullenly, guilty tears spurting down my cheeks as my face screwed up in silent pain.

I rubbed my eyes scathingly, willing the childish tears to stop. I was an adult, not a child, and I needed to try and summon help, find food and shelter and dry out a bit.

My mind wanted to think logically, but all I could concentrate on was my own misery and guilt for not phoning my dad. I dug the broken cell phone out of my pocket, surprised it had lasted through the storm and uselessly pressed random buttons, hoping and slightly praying it _might_ still just work.

My luck was done in, it remained lifeless and water logged. I stuffed it back into my pocket, sighing heavily.

I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and whipped my head round to face them, my adrenaline bursting to life once again.

_Fight, or flight._

Or so I had been told in many boring Biology lessons.

I turned around, leaning my weight on one of my hands as I sat, listening and watching. I heard no more noises, but thought I saw a large shadow move away from the bush and disappear behind it into the deeper foliage.

"Hello?" I called softly, careful not to damage my throat further. The forest was quiet, the silence almost deafening. I strained my ears, desperate to find some noise to console me. I hated how quiet it was and how I was positive there was something out there in the forest - man or beast.

"Please come out," I begged in a whisper, heaving myself up using a nearby tree for support and stepping forward, careful not to cut my feet on the sharp branches beneath me.

I snapped my head to the right as a single coconut rolled towards me, tumbling along precisely until it came to an abrupt stop at my feet. My eyes widened as I scanned the treeline, seeing nothing but branches, foliage and leaves scattering along the ground.

I stooped to pick up the brown, hairy fruit and stared at it in wonder.

There was a faded rusty red stain imprinted onto one side of it in the distinct shape of a hand. I traced my fingers over the mark, somehow feeling safer. Someone had smeared two eyes, a dotted nose and a wobbly line for a mouth onto the stain.

"Someone's been here," I whispered idiotically to the inanimate object. I was already going mad!

The face stared back at me with a bored expression, unmoving. Not even a twitch came from it's awkwardly shaped lips.

I shook the coconut carefully, not hearing any liquid sloshing about inside and despairing as I realised I wouldn't be able to get a drink from this coconut. I clasped it to my chest and tears welled up in my eyes.

There wasn't anyone here, it was just coincidence. The coconut must have rolled through something and gotten stained and it just happened to come out as something that resembled a face.

I thought about my family again. My dad, who would be worrying endlessly; my mum who would be frantic, her voice becoming hysterical; my brother Emmett, who would most likely be out looking for me fruitlessly, his strong demeanour demolishing as he broke down in tears. He was always a big softie.

I sank to my knees, still grasping the coconut tightly to my heaving chest. I felt a familiar bittersweet taste enter my mouth before I gagged and threw up all over the forest floor.

When I was done I slumped to the side, gasping for air, my exhaustion finally catching up with me.

My clothes were torn and stained, but I couldn't care less. The coconut was cradled in my limp arms, giving me some form of comfort. Hair clung to my face, sticking to my lips. My throat was parched from the sick and I felt disgusting. Tear trails stained my cheeks and my hands shook.

It was still nearing the middle of the day, the sun coming to a high point in the sky.

The warmth made me drowsy in the shade of the trees and my body was gradually shutting down again, fighting the urge to stay awake and look for food. Air left my chapped lips in deeper breaths as I succumbed to sleep and let the coconut roll out of my arms, my head resting on a bed of leaves and twigs.

**…**

**End Notes: Poor Bella, my heart goes out to her. Still she has the little coconut. I hope you found the similarity to Castaway there - hehe. If you didn't well, you need to go research a certain volleyball…**

**Reviews are much appreciated ;) **


End file.
